All I want
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Casinos? Please, with her luck she would only worsen her dept, so what does Faye do with the money she rightfully earned? But what secrets will she find out on this particular night? Rated M for stripping and certain themes in later chapters


When there's a new Cowboy Bebop fanfiction, I hold my hopes up, despite all the past disappointment. I think that someone had the decency to post something remotely enjoyable, different, maybe some Spike and Jet action. But what do I see when I find that new fanfic.

My hopes shatter for the hundredth time as I see a t rated Spike and Faye fanfiction.

Thinking, I have to do something, write something different what I usually do. Even though I resort to reading my own shit because it's better than mushy Spike and Faye bullshit, I will write this.

Warning: Chances are, if I feel like it, will contain futa on male. And Faye becoming a pimp

Also, I just want to say, it was either this or Spike and Ed porn, I chose this thankfully

Please note, I have never been to a strip club, and seems to lack any fanfiction that can shed some light

Seriously though, some Spike and Jet porn would be fucking wonderful

* * *

It was a Friday night on Mars, the places were packed, dive bars and those high-class lounges. And the strip clubs were Faye resided. You'd think seeing a woman dressed in some streetwalker outfit would work at one. No, Faye Valentine was in fact an audience at one of those strip clubs.

The music a loud techno beat with throbbing bass, and the strippers were skinny guys in their twenties who resort to publicly displaying themselves just to get by and the people who watched them do so were single ladies and homosexuals. Or bisexual guys, point is that Faye went to these places. She was a regular at this particular one, being that there aren't a lot of strip clubs like this one, after all. She knew the owner, barrowing money from her, but she didn't hassle Faye about it either, it wasn't a lot and Kitty could earn it back it one night.

At the bar, the bartender a young blond boy who only wore a pair of black rhinestone assless chaps and a bow tie, he looked over at Faye, "another drink?" He asked, a bottle of the scotch Faye was drinking in his hands.

"Sure." Faye said, a smile plastered on her ruby lips, the boy poured her another drink and went on his way. But not without feeling Faye brush a few woolongs down his arm. Snatching them, he went on his way, Faye saw the dancers in the reflective mirror behind the bar. Most of which young with assorted slutty outfits, a slutty bunny, slutty fireman (a classic last I checked), some were older, more masculine. After all, not all of them were interested in the young ones. Some of them liked ones who actually looked like they ate well enough to stay in shape.

Faye's eyes glided over the reflections, wondering which one she could see perform, she only came here so often, when she had money to blow on casinos. Or so Jet thinks, sure, she does do that sometimes. But what's the point on loosing and getting into something you can't afford then spending on food and watching hot boys dance while wearing nothing but a black thong a pair of bunny ears?

Faye brought the rim of the shot glass to her lips and her eyes scrolled to the edge of where the mirror began to turn, and in that corner she saw something weird. Her eyebrow arched as the drink glided down her throat. Something was weird, she saw a man who seemed to be in his late twenties in a slutty cowboy get up. She seen that before, reminded of her of how she wanted Spike and Jet to dress up like on Halloween.

Faye drank the rest of her shot and stood up, something was weird about that one performer and she wanted to find out. She turned and began to walk towards that one performer, as she drew closer, the more that became clear of what was so puzzling about it. Long masculine legs, well built body, certainly the look of one who took care of himself; once Faye actually got close enough to take a seat, her eyes went wide with shock.

"Spike?"

It took a moment to clear up any doubts that were in Faye's mind, but after staring longer at the tall, skinny but muscular man that danced around the pole, wearing nothing but a cowboy hat that somehow blung to his head and a pairof tight leather pants that brought out the curve of his ass. Faye could tell it was Spike.

Oh it couldn't get any better than this.

Through the pulsing music, Spike couldn't hear her, the red lights made him unrecognizable for a moment, along with the cowboy hat that covered his hair, but she knew damn well it was him, she could recognize that ass that was defined through the leather pants he wore (and defining the bulge he had). In fact it seemed like Spike was trying his best not to look at anyone, but who could blame him? A man like him who had some dignity left giving it all up to work at this place.

The shock soon turned to joy as Faye came to terms with it rather quickly, she always knew Spike wanted to make some money but not like this. Not that she had a problem, seeing how Spike always commented on how what she wore made her look like she should work at a strip club, yeah, look who's talking. Faye took a seat, Spike may not see her, oh but he will, he will.

Faye crossed her legs as she watched Spike, it was like a fucking dream come true. She always thought Spike would make the perfect slutty cowboy and now that she was seeing it, it was more than fulfilling, that smirk wide on her lips as she watched, maybe if he didn't notice her soon enough, maybe throwing a couple woolongs his way will make him notice. God she just wanted to say she practically owned his ass at this point, no one would believe him if he said otherwise, the fantasy seemed so fun in her mind but would probably be disasterous and humiliating for both of them if she acted on that impulse.

After a few moments, when Spike spun around the oiled up pole, he faces the audience, noticing that he attracted a lot of attention, he saw someone eerily familiar. His heart practically skipped a beat and he hoped he was just seeing things, he looked over and he saw Faye.

'Oh fuck.' He thought, he wanted to leave but knew he couldn't, he still had an hour left and, as much as he wanted to, he wasn't gonna waste this shift, even though at this point everything in him was telling him to fucking run. It was to late anyway, he could only guess how long Faye was watching him. The disadvantage of not facing the crowd. But he couldn't guess that Faye actually went to these types of places, considering how she dressed.

Spike couldn't stop just because of a familiar face, he kept going, hand not separating from the poll as he walked around, sliding down and arching his legs while he speeded them. Faye's eyes fallowed him through this, his heart beat quicker than it has that night, or any other nights for that matter, and it only worsened along with his glowing blush as Faye watched. Spike could tell that she just loved this thing, he had a pretty good idea of what she felt for him, and this was probably just her biggest fantasy.

It didn't take a fucking rocket scientist to see that it was.

Spike slid back up, seeing how Faye was at a distance where he could try to talk to her, seeing as how the music changed from pulsing techno to something slower the bass didn't pulse as badly.

Spike sighed, spun around the pole, his body coming in contract and lifted his leg up as he arched back. Faye grinned as she stared, tilting her head.

"Looks who's working the nights now" Faye spoke, loud enough for Spike to hear, Spike in her direction, "I guess karma is something that shouldn't be tested, you say I should work here seeing as how I dress, now look at you." Spike growled lightly Faye pouted her lips, the smile still in place. "Oh, they won't like that face your making Spike, you need to look pretty."

Spike sighed got on his knees, bringing his arms in front of him on all fours, "It's kinda suprising seeing you here, either way." Spike said. "Someone would think you'd work at one with that outfit."

Faye frowned, "Well look at what you're wearing," She gestured his outfit, "Compaired to that, I'm fully clothed." She argued, Spike grinned angrilly, out of all the places and times him and Faye got into an argument.

"What do you want Faye?" Spike asked, regretting it immediately, that was a really stupid question, Faye chuckled and shrugged her shoulders as if she was innocent. "And at least I'm wearing pants." Well that comment came out a bit to late, not by a lot, but it was late either way.

Faye simply grinned, Spike out of all people should know what she wants now. "Nothing, just dance, cowboy." Faye chuckled, "I always thought you'd make a perfect slutty cowboy."

"Can you shut up?" Spike muttered, a blush on his face, "It's only worse for me with your banter." He muttered the last part, rising back on his knees, running his hands down the length of his body. Faye could feel the angry stares from the others and looked at Spike angrilly.

"Hey, you have others who want to see you degrade yourself." Faye scolded, pointing to all the other watchers, her stair back to Spike, along with that lewd smile, "You can give me all the attention later." She whispered seductively, Spike knew that he was going to end up giving her a private show at some point. And knowing her he'll probably ignore the 'No touching' rule for him.

Spike turned to the center so that the others had a good view, it would be rude for Faye to hog him all to herself, as much as she wanted to. She saw all the money that scattered the area of the platform where Spike performed, it was quite impressive how much he made from stripping.

Faye sat up a bit, enough so that she could reach in her back pocket and pull out a few woolongs, sitting back down, she threw it at Spike's way.

Spike noticed the woolongs that came flying at him from Faye's direction, he looked at her. That grin still in place and she gave him a little wave, "Keep dancing, cowboy." She almost sang, Spike sighed, as if this night could get any longer.

* * *

I have no clue how the fuck this works

Rushed, I know, it's like twelve in the morning when I wrote it and it's a half assed idea I will rewrite at some point


End file.
